Spring Wind and Dark Chill
by King Panopticon
Summary: I am dead. Joyous. What? A second chance?
1. Chapter 1 Great, I died

"Uh…" I coughed. I had a massive wound scarily close to my heart. I was losing too much blood to keep on living.

"Tell *cough* tell, Nico *cough, cough, cough* that…" I weakly tried to make my request known to Percy, who was the only one still alive.

"I…" I was struggling with the normal fear, coupled with the physical strains; it really wasn't the best confession conditions.

"Love… hi-*COUGH*" I was seized by a massive coughing fit, and my life was drained away from my body.

At least I told somebody about my feelings before I died.

My name is-er, WAS Krystal Choti. I am now a nothingness, a vague figure, an apparition. Now, you may be wondering: Isn't Nico a son of Hades? Can't he communicate? He was banned from the Underworld as punishment for helping Percy get out of the prison. So, not accepted above or below ground, he retreated to the only place left; my tree house.

Nico and I were best friends, right from when I entered camp at 13. A year after the War of the Great Prophecy. I was a daughter of Zeus, but I don't like to admit it often. It got

me funny looks. I usually lied and said, "I haven't been claimed yet."

The only ones who knew were Nico and Chiron.

I miss them already. Nico was my best friend, Chiron was my mentor, and with them I felt like I could beat the whole world. Little did I know, but the bigger they are, the harder they fall.

A sound that would have sounded like a drone to the living, but was decoded for me as,

"Soul #12312943476324 please report to Hades' Palace."

I drifted over the rocky ground, wading through the souls just like me, and I reached a building. I could make out a vague shape, but no details. One of the perks of being dead, I guess.

A tune suddenly blared in my ear. It was soft and rolling, sweet sounding, like the songs of the blooming flowers in springtime. I saw rainbow colors swirling around me, and had I been able to make a conscious thought, I would have thought, "WHAT THE FLIPPEN HECKZ?" A little laugh hummed in my ear. And the words that the voice said next chilled my foggy being. In a voice commonly heard from a 6 year old girl, I heard,

"You have been given the chance of life, Miss Krystallyn Marie Cassandra Alanna Choti. Don't abuse it."

And, in a flash and a boom, I was standing in a lobby of some sorts. In a PINK DRESS.

Who did this is going to pay.


	2. Chapter 2 Nico is a Dad?

**OMG, anyone who likes this story, I'm sorry. I forgot about it… heh…**

**Soooo. Next chapter! *I'm hyper. I'm not usually like this…***

Pink? SERIOUSLY? I breathed slowly a couple times, and tried to clear my thinking. I was in I realized now as The Plaza hotel in New York. Miles away from my home in Georgia.

"Awww, what a cute little girl!"

_What?_

"She is so adorable!"

HOLY ZEUS'S UNDERWEAR!

Sorry, Dad.

I was so SHORT. I was holding someone's hand. I looked around, and tried to say, _Beat it, before I slice you to pieces!_, but the only thing that came out of my mouth was a cutsie giggle.

Krystallyn Choti does not giggle.

Then again, if I was 6 then I'm probably not Krystallyn Choti anymore, either. I flipped my hair out of my face, because in this new body I had bangs. Blond bangs.

It just gets better, doesn't it?

I've got to make a list of facts.

Number 1: I'm a little kid

Number 2: I was in PINK.

Number 3: I was blond.

Num… Whose hand was I holding?

I twisted my head to look up, and barely held in a gasp.

Because right in front of me was the 20- odd version of Nico di Angelo.

What? It doesn't make any sense at all. Last time I saw Nico, he was a 14 year old boy on the run from the world. Not this 20-something year old man with longish hair, about 6 more scars on his arm, and definitely not saddled with a 6 year old with blond hair.

"Ni-co?" I asked him, still staring up at him.

He sighed.

"I've told you before, Laina. It's disrespectful to call your parents by their first name." , he told me.

PARENT?

I ran into him with my small little body.

"You aren't my Dad!" I blurted out.

He sighed again.

"Come along.," he said, and dragged my into an empty elevator.

"Of course I am, Laina." He told me/

"No your not! Nico, it's me! Krystal! Your best friend! You lived in my treehouse!" I yelled at him, my 6 year old voice changing back into my own, old voice just for a minute.

He stared at me like I was a Cyclops in a tutu.

"Krystal?" he asked tentatively, his voice cracking.

"In new flesh." I flashed a grin at him.

"But, how? You've been dead for 13 years!" he cried.

"Really? It felt like 5 minutes in the Fields of Asphodel." I mused.

"How'd you get into the body of my daughter?" he asked, now that he had calmed down. Just a bit.

"I really dunno. Just a weird tune played in my ear, and someone said something along the lines of, ' You're alive again. Don't screw up.'"

"No way," he muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"You just got the blessings of Persphone."


End file.
